Romeo and Juliet ?
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: Just like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, there's an ancient quarrel between 2 families and involves 2 young people. Instead of love at first sight, there are only insults and a litte violence. Will there be love just like Romeo and Juliet? Draco x OC
1. Chapter I

**Title: Romeo and Juliet (?)**

**Author: .Kuro no Tenshi-samaXx**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

_**Summary: Just like Shakespeare's most romantic play: there is an ancient quarrel between two foes, there are two young noble children who is involved in this quarrel, but instead of love at first sight, there are only insults, unpleasant behaviors and a little violence. Will there be love just like what Shakespeare conveys in Romeo and Juliet?**_

**

* * *

CHAPTER I **

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

"Ay, isn't there anything that we would be able to do to please ourselves? Other than reading this pathetic muggle love story over and over?" Thirteen years old Lucy cried.

"Why, I must inform you, my dearest mistress, that this 'pathetic muggle love story' that you _kindly _put, is the most romantic tale there is to be told." Charlotte, Lucy's half-blood butler, politely said even though her eyes twitch and she clearly showed her annoyance.

Lucy scoffed. "Romantic? Well, I've read so many Literatures and may I see that Romeo and Juliet is not the most romantic tale so far."

"Really? And what might be the most romantic tale in your list, my mistress?"

"Jane Austen's: Pride and Prejudice. I love Mr. Darcy and his unique character of unbelievable pride. And I fancy Mr. Bingley's amiable personality and behavior towards others." her turquoise eyes shines in mixture of pride and fascination. "But I do consider Romeo and Juliet have accomplished certain impressive details, amazing plot and characters that impressed me enough to place it as the 3rd position as my most favorite tale."

"So, it isn't that pathetic, is it?"

"Perhaps."

And the two people chuckle lightly. Just then, there was a light knock on the door. Lucy allowed whoever servant that knocked to enter.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but The Lord craves a word with the young mistress." A half-blood servant informed right after he entered Lucy's room.

"Yes, I will be there immediately."

The servant bowed before he left the room.

"Come, my mistress, I shall accompany you to your father's study."

Lucy nodded and went out of her room with Charlotte trailing behind her as usual. These days The Deramore's manor is very quiet due to their _recent_ grief of the lost of their dearest Lady. Lady Eleanor Deramore neé Dumbledore was a gentle and amiable woman with classic beauty and intelligent mind. She was very gracious and generous to those people around her. She was kind to her family and really loved them. People considered her to be an example of a perfect figure of a mother, a wife, a daughter, and a human being.

"You wish to see me, dad?" Lucy addressed her father as she enters her father's study.

"Lucetta, my child, come and sits down." Richard gestured to one of the chair in front of his desk as he gracefully sits down on his own chair behind the desk.

Just as Lucy sat down, there was a light knock on the door before a young man entered.

"Wilhem, my boy, glad that you are able to join us, sits down next to your sister."

Wilhem followed his father's gesture to sit down next to his little sister. His face remains stoic as usual.

"You may have wondered why I called upon you, am I right?"

The two said people nodded.

"You see, not that the whole home-schooled for learning magic isn't working, it's just that your dearest grandfather had informed me how he misses you and hope that the two of you want to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Richard said. There was a hint of hopefulness in his husky voice.

After their father is finished, the two younger Deramore' eyes widened. Even Wilhem usual stoic expression changed as his father finished his _request. _

"So, in a way, you are asking us to attend Hogwarts?" Wilhem asked trying to remain calm.

Richard nodded.

There was a brief silence until Lucy stood up with a really bewildered expression. "Not that I am ungrateful that grandfather has kindly offered me this opportunity, but I am very sorry to have decline it. I am perfectly happy of my position right now and wouldn't want to change it. And beside it was you that forbade us for entering Hogwarts or any other Wizarding School ever since mum's death"

"Yes, I was the one who forbade you but it was when I heartlessly didn't consider your grandfather's condition right after your mother's death. Are you that cruel as to decline your grandfather's request? Even right after all these tragic accidents occur to him?"

Both Lucy and Wilhen frowned. They'd never thought about it before and they hate to admit but their father is right.

"So, will you accept Grandfather Albus request?"

"I accept." Wilhem said.

Both men's eyes shifted towards the young woman who looks confused and deep in thought.

"I will not force you into this, but please consider your grandfather's condition." Richard said to Lucy.

"I'll think about it. I will let you know once I made up my mind."

"All right then. I will call upon you the next day."

Lucy nodded. "May we be excused now, dad?"

"Yes you may."

Lucy was the first one to stand up and leave the room. When she's already in front of the door, Wilhem quickly follow her and grab her wrist before she goes to her room. Lucy was speechless as her brother took her to the nearest corner.

"Lucy, please accept this offer."

Again, Lucy was speechless. Her brother just beg her. Wilhem never beg others to do some favour for him. Lucy thought that this might be something really important to Wilhem since he had to beg her to enter Hogwarts. But, if Wilhem wants to enter Hogwarts, he doesn't need Lucy there. What good would he get if Lucy enter anyway? Her brother is full of mystery.

"I know that you want to decline it, but please consider it."

"I have, brother. And unfortunately, I must-"

"Not only will you be able to earn friends at school, you would be able to gain more knowledges about magical world. Think about it."

Lucy frowned. Yes, her brother is right. And home-school does bore her sometimes.

"All right, brother, I will accept it."

"Good."

Wilhem left her and proceeds to his room. Lucy thought about it again and she somehow regrets agreeing to his brother. There is something that she should remember, something that is highly involved in this decision she will make.

While thinking about it, she walks towards her room and frankly doesn't notice Charlotte has been calling her in front of her room's door. She sat down on her bed still thinking the missing part.

Then it hit her. It hit her hard.

_'Edward'_

Lucy could feel tears had started to make their appearance. How could she ever forget _him?_ He's the only person that often haunted her dreams. She loves him sincerely and still hoping that he would felt the same thing. Even after he left and went missing, she hopes he still remember her and hope he still _alive_.

She gulped. It has been 2 years ever since he went missing. No one ever seen him and if his _dead,_ there were no bodies found by the police. Thus, making Lucy becomes worried and spent most of her time search for him. If she enter Hogwarts, that means less time to search for Edgar.

Lucy sighs.

"Something in your mind?"

Lucy startled. She looked up and saw her loyal butler, Charlotte. She has a worried-expression glued to that lady-like feature.

"Dad told me that grandfather wanted me to enter Hogwarts. I thought about it, and I think it is a great opportunity to earn more knowledge about magic, but I have a very important _mission_ here."

"Edward can wait."

"What do you mean?"

"While you are away, I will do whatever it takes to find him. Even if it means searching for him at the end of the world." Charlotte said as she stroke Lucy's light brown hair.

"You would do that?"

"Yes, I would. Whoever important to my mistress is important to me too."

A sincere smile plastered on Lucy's face. She is now calm because she knows Charlotte will willingly search for him and hopefully find him.

"Now, lie down and go to sleep. It's already late."

"But where is my i-pod? I need my lullaby to help me fall asleep, remember?"

Charlotte sighs. She still needs that lullaby to fall asleep even when she's already thirteen. Charlotte grabs her i-pod from her night stand and hand it over to Lucy. She watches as the girl put the headset on and searched for her lullaby before pressing 'play' and close her eyes. She strokes her hair once more before leaving the room.

"Is she asleep yet?" Richard addresses Charlotte right after she left the room.

Charlotte bowed before answering her master that the young mistress had fallen asleep.

"Good. You may be excuse."

Charlotte bows once more and was about to proceed to her chamber.

"Oh, and Ms. Jansen."

Charlotte turns around. "Yes master?"

"Did you talk to Lucetta about My father-in-law offer?"

"Yes, and I must apologize to her later to give you her answer which is actually to be received the next day. She chose to accept the offer."

A huge grin plastered in Richard's handsome face. "Brilliant. Now, you may be excuse."

Again, Charlotte bows again and leaves to her bedroom.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up!" Charlotte unusual shrill voice chiming the room. With a quick pace, she open every huge curtains hang in Lucy's room. Although Charlotte's voice would wake up normal people, it doesn't wake up Lucy at all, as she was asleep at 23.00 last night.

Charlotte inhale and exhale before she is to wake her mistress. She knows that once Lucy is late for bed, it is really difficult to wake her up. It takes half of her energy after breakfast and her brain to think of various ways to wake her up.

She starts with shaking her body and yells at her to wake up but it didn't work. Then she tries to tickle her but that didn't work either.

Well, desperate time comes for desperate measures. Her father is waiting for her in his study for her answer even though he already knew what it is so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket full of cold water before go back to the young mistress room. She thought about what will the mistress' reaction if she pours this cold water on her face and flinches at the thought of the possibilities of it. But, she would never want to make the Lord angry, so she slowly pours the cold water.

Lucy's body started to tense as she felt the cold water wet her face, her pillow, her pajamas, and her blanket.

Once Charlotte pours every water there is in the bucket, she shot right up into a sitting position. She wiped her face with her hand before she look around to find the victim who would dare did such horrible thing. Her face turns furious once she saw Charlotte standing beside her bed with a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh.. Good Morning, my mistress."

"Good Morning? GOOD MORNING? Is that all you can say after you pour that cold water on my face?"

"Well, you need to wake up. Your father is waiting for you in his study but then again, he's already in the dining room so you better hurry up."

"All right, fine."

Lucy went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Unlike any other girls, she doesn't take too much time for shower and changing her clothes.

She wears red Victorian dress. Since she is part of an aristocratic family, she always wears Victorian dress only the difference is that her dress is not that long, it reaches her knees.

She completes her dress with black stocking and shoes.

After she is completely dressed and quiet satisfied with her clothing, she goes to the dining room. There she sees her brother in his usual expression and her father with huge grin sits on his usual spot. Richard seems to be waiting for her.

"Good Morning, Lucetta. Please sit down and enjoy your breakfast."

Lucy reluctantly sits down on her usual spot. There was a brief silence until her father allow his children to eat.

"So, Lucetta. I am waiting for your answer." Her father stated after another brief silence.

"I accept the offer."

"Good, the next term is within 2 days. Your equipments are ready. I've told the servants to buy them in the Diagon Alley yesterday."

'_Yesterday?' _Lucy thought. Her eyes are slightly widened. Her father might know that his children wouldn't decline the offer.

Well, Hogwarts probably will not that bad. As long as there is knowledges to be learn, Lucy will love to go there even though there's a little problem that she needs to solve outside Hogwarts

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are **_**quiet **_**acceptable. **

**Kuro no Tenshi-samaXx **


	2. Chapter II

**Title: Romeo and Juliet (?)**

**Author: .Kuro no Tenshi-samaXx**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

_**Summary: Just like Shakespeare's most romantic play: there is an ancient quarrel between two foes, there are two young noble children who are involved in this quarrel, but instead of love at first sight, there are only insults, unpleasant behaviours and a little violence. Will there be love just like what Shakespeare conveys in Romeo and Juliet?**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

Silence is probably the only thing she needs right now. And thank god she earn it immediately after Willhem and her enter an empty compartment. Willhem quickly took out a book and started reading it while she just stare at the view outside the window. It was pretty actually.

She remembers the time when she was at the King's Cross train station. She'd been asking people and even the staff members about the location of platform 9¾, but none of them know. Even some of them ignore her thinking it was a joke.

Once she arrived at the platform 9, she saw a kid running towards the wall between platform 9 and 10. At first she thought the kid was crazy and trying to hit himself on the wall. But after magically the kid was able to run through the wall, she figures it might be the platform 9¾.

"CRABBE, GOYLE, MAKE HASTE YOU BLOODY MORONS!" A guy shouted right outside their compartment. He enters the compartment door without looking at Lucy and Willhem whom had occupied the compartment before he did.

Both Lucy and Will stared as two huge boys came to their sight. The one on the right was fat and huge. He has gorilla-like arms, a flat nose, and pudding bowl hair-style. The one on the left has broad shoulder, large feet, small dull eyes, long gorrilla arms, short bristly hair low on his forehead. The one on the middle, who entered their compartment without looking inside if there's anyone had occupied it, attracted Lucy's attention. He has pale white skin and sleek platinum haired colour. He was tall and slender and has a rather sharp and pointed features. He has cold gray eyes that attracted Lucy the most. Shortly, he was _quiet _handsome in her opinion.

"Who are you?" The guy with the platinum hair adressed them once he notice their presence.

Lucy is speechless and she doesn't know whether her brother is either.

"What are you doing here?" he continues.

"Umm... sitting?" Lucy says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know that. But, you are sitting in my usual compartment." The boy sneer.

Lucy looks to her brother who remains silent. Willhem is just looking at the boy with his usual stoic expression, seems to ignore the boy's previous rude comment. She turns her attention back to the guy who's still standing at her compartment door

His face is different now. He has a sort of seductive smirk plastered on his pale face.

The boy approaches Lucy without glancing at Willhem, whose face already turns from stoic to slight annoyance.

The guy sat down beside her and put his hand around her. The other boys seemed to be his guards as they wouldn't want to sit unless their boss allowed them to.

The boy knows that Lucy is disgusted by his attempt to seduce her. But he thought with a gorgeous face and a very famous family of his, she'll be swooning all over him just like those any other girls he seduced.

After a brief moment of the boy staring at her with that disgusting smirk and the oh-so-close distance between them, Lucy felt really nauseous. She tries to regain her composure and to find her voice that has been drowned by the material that is struggling to get out through her mouth.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing?" Lucy said, trying not to turn to him as the distance is far too close.

"Sitting." He said, mimicking her tone previously.

"Yeah, I know that, but can you move a little bit? I don't like to be so close to stranger."

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself, have I? I was so busy" he paused for a moment. "Sitting."

'_More like staring.' _Lucy thought as she struggles not to puke right on his face.

"But before I introduce myself, which I'm sure you'll be astonished once you heard my name, let me know your name." He said with tone of unbelievable pride.

"Umm... My name is Lucetta but you can call me Lucy." Lucy said as she sticks out her hand, waiting for him to shake hers with his.

Instead of shaking her hand, he grabs it and kisses it like how Prince Charming would do to his Princess in movies. "Draco. Draco _Malfoy." _Draco said emphasizing his surname.

Both Lucy's eye widened. She's pretty sure her brother's eyes were too. She quickly pulled away her hand and ignored the fact that he was caressing it.

"Malfoy? As in _the Malfoy?" _

Draco is really satisfied with Lucy's reaction. Well, every single girl he seduced had the same reaction anyway, but hers was the best. He loves the way her turquoise eyes widened. He was pretty sure this girl is going to hug him or scoot closer to him any minute now.

But sometimes his expectations are too high as he is really shock when he sees the girl's turn really furious. Her eyebrows knitted together forming wrinkles between it. Her fist clenches and her body is all tensed.

"You mean, the family who had been insulting muggle-borns and my family and to top it all thinking they are superior and can do anything they please?" her voice is full venom.

Draco is speechless. This is definitely not the reaction he hoped.

"Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I haven't introduced myself appropriately." She said with a mocking tone. "The name is Lucy Deramore. And yes, _that _Deramore."

Lucy smirk as it is Draco's turn to tense. "You mean that lowlife excuse of an aristocratic family that support muggle-borns and trying to prove that there's nothing wrong with them?"

Draco's expression turn to a mixture of disgust and furious. He quickly got up and run to the compartment door which is where Crabbe and Goyle had been patiently standing.

Draco scoffed. "Now, I have to clean myself up all because of you. And don't worry, you can take this compartment, it already been contaminated anyway!" It was all he said before slamming the door shut and find another compartment.

Being the short tempered she is, Lucy was about to open the compartment door and punch that pointy face of him, but her brother grab her wrist and pull her back. She stumbles but she landed smoothly on her previous seat.

"I know you are trying to kill that guy and believe me when I said I'm supporting you but be realistic. You wouldn't want to cause scene in your first day, would you?" Willhem said raising one of his long eyebrows.

"Yes, brother."

Her brother is right. She will get her revenge, but not right now. Draco's lucky he get away this time, but he won't escape her fist next time. Yup, that oh-so-gorgeous face of him will definitely get a makeover.

A few hours later after they confrontation with Malfoy, was filled with silence. Willhem is still reading his book, that Lucy now noticed, "Firebolt Manual". Lucy was no longer looking out of the window because of the change of view. She couldn't see anything anymore due to the heavy raining and the bad weather, so she occupied herself by stroking the fur of her little white cat

Reo was Lucy's 10th birthday present. A normal 10 years old girl would ask for a puppy or a kitten, but Lucy never felt normal so she asked for a Lion. Her father not wanting to have a huge lion run around their mansion, gave her a Kneazle. He told her all about what a Kneazle could do. It was a creature with great intelligent but a bit agressive. Just like wands, Kneazles choose their masters who, in their opinion, worthy of their company.

"I'd never realized Reo has such a nice fur." Lucy commented.

Reo purred in response.

All of a sudden, the train was slowing down. In addition, there is an aura of cold felt by both siblings.

"Are we almost there?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"We weren't even close yet. Grandpa told me we should be arriving at 8 o'clock. Right now it's only 6.30." Will said as he put he's book aside.

To much for their confusion, the train came into a halt all of a sudden making Lucy fell off her seat. They could hear a loud thuds and bangs, and they could tell that it was probably the luggage of another compartment. Then, the lamps went out. A complete darkness took over.

"What's going on? Reo where are you?" Lucy bent down and searched for any white fur. "Reo? Reo?"

"Lucy, get back to your seat. Reo is probably somewhere in our compartment. He couldn't have gone out."

Lucy obliged.

A few moments later, just after both siblings heard a girl's voice screaming 'Harry!', a hooded figure open their compartment door. They could see it due to the small amount of light that came from the window behind the creature. However, they could not see the face because it was hidden behind the hood.

The hooded figure seemed to sense Lucy's gaze on it. Suddenly, she felt like it was trying to suck oxygen that is present in the room and surprisingly she felt as if it is sucking the air inside her lungs too.

She could not breathe properly. She felt like she was suffering from asthma. A cold aura was pulsing through every parts of her body making her went cold all of a sudden.

"_You're too much of a burden."_

She heard a voice of a man. That voice was familiar and she took her time to think whose voice was that. She realized it was Edward's voice.

"_I don't need you"_

She felt as if a knife has made its way through her chest. Her chest hurt very much not because of her sudden suffering of uncontrollable breath but the unbearable pain that she knows was not a physical pain. Her vision becomes cloudy and blurry. Moreover, her head hurts as if a heavy metal just knocked it.

Her whole body went limp and she felt her body fell down to the cold floor. She knows that she was not about faint because she could still hear her brother's voice calling her and a man voice that came suddenly (and probably the fact that her eyes remain open even though slightly). The man, who just entered their compartment, was saying something she did not know. She thought it was probably a spell.

The spell seems to work, as she could not see the blurry dark figure anymore. She regained some of her energy to open her eyes fully. She saw her brother who looked worried and a pale man.

"Lucy" She could hear the husky voice of her brother. "Are you all right?"

She tries to stand up but she could not. Her brother, who noticed her attempt to stand up, helped her up and gently put her on her previous seat.

There was a small 'meow 'came from the door of their compartment. They all looked at the entrance and saw none other than Reo. He was sitting on the floor with a brown-like _thing _between his teeth.

"There you are Reo! Come here boy!" Reo made his way to Lucy's lap.

"What do you have there, boy?"

Lucy took away the _thing _that Reo held between his teeth. She analyzed it and immediately recognized as a small piece of chocolate.

"Must be a Kneazle as he knows that chocolate is the first aid for any Dementors' attacks."

Lucy stared at the pale man before her. She began to question how he knows that Reo is a Kneazle.

"Eat it. It helps a lot."

She began to help herself with the chocolate. Chocolate is her favourite treats and flavour. Ever since her uncle gave her a bar of chocolate when she was five, she became addicted to it. It was not really a healthy addiction because she can easily get sugar-high and if she gets one, she would not be herself. She would talk nonsense and sometimes can get emotional break

"Why is there a Dementor in the Hogwarts Express?" Willhem asked the pale man. Lucy, who had finished her chocolate, turns her attention to the man with eyes shine with curiosity. She ignored her need of more chocolate as she was curious. Her father once told her about the Dementors. They were the foulest creatures ever existed in the magical world. They became the guards of Azkaban due to some unknown reason. Her father would not tell her what do they look like or what they can do.

"It was trying to search for Sirius Black." The man answered.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Lucy asked.

There was a short pause as the man look uncomfortable. "Sirius Black is the most wanted criminal who escaped from Azkaban. He's a murderer."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Escaped from Azkaban? Is that even possible?"

"Well, it might not be possible. But somehow Black manages to do it."

"If it was looking for Black, then why did it attack me?"

"Dementors are creatures who would love to suck all the happiness of one person and bring back the terrible memories of him or her. When they were looking for something, the can get distracted by people who had great memories. That's why that Dementor came to stop by and attacked you."

Lucy muttered a small 'Oh'. Now she know why prisoners of Azkaban gone mental. She remembered the feeling when that Dementor attacked her. She could have emotional issues if she had to deal with that everyday.

"May I ask something?" Lucy said a moment later.

The man gave her a small nod.

"Prisoners trapped in Azkaban not because of the tight security of Dementors or the huge walls or the location of the building, which is in the middle of the ocean, it's because they trapped in their own emotional problems and frustrations, right?"

"Correct."

There was another moment of silence. Lucy was deep in thought as she gathered all the new information she received.

"All right, nice meeting you. I have to go now." The man stands up, ready to leave.

"Thank you, sir…" Lucy trailed off, as she does not know his name

"Remus John Lupin."

"Are you a teacher?"

"Yes, I'll be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Well, that's really great, Professor Lupin." Lucy smiled sweetly.

Lupin leave with a smile plastered on his face. Both siblings were now back to their seats. Wilhelm continues his reading while Lucy looks at her brother. Staring at him as he read the History of Hogwarts is probably the most amusing thing to do right now.

Hogwarts is still far away, she thought.


	3. Chapter III

**Title: Romeo and Juliet (?)**

**Author: .Kuro no Tenshi-samaXx**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

_**Summary: Just like Shakespeare's most romantic play: there is an ancient quarrel between two foes, there are two young noble children who is involved in this quarrel, but instead of love at first sight, there are only insults, unpleasant behaviours and a little violence. Will there be love just like what Shakespeare conveys in Romeo and Juliet?**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

Both Hermione and Harry sat down at the seat that Ron saved for them. Professor McGonagall called him and Hermione after they arrived at Hogwarts. Apparently, Professor McGonagall received a message from Professor Lupin about Harry's collapsing in the train, so she ordered Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, to examine Harry.

It was embarrassing enough that he fainted, and to have Professor McGonagall calling Madam Pomfrey and persisted that he should spend the night in the hospital would definitely ruin his reputation. The thought of Malfoy and his unbearable insults would make things worse. However, he managed to say that he is fine and he does not have to go to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall seems to believe him.

Harry look around and saw students were whispering to one another and glanced at him or pointing at him. He did not know that the news about him fainted, spread like a wild fire.

"What was that all about?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry was about to explain his little trip to McGonagall's office but the Headmaster stood up indicating that he was about to make his speech. This becomes the habit of the Hogwarts' members. The students, except the first years, would enter the Great Hall; then after that, they took their seat while Professor McGonagall gave instructions to the First Years right outside the Great Hall magnificent door; then the first years entered the Great Hall and be sorted into their perspective houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Those who are brave, daring, chivalrous were sorted into Gryffindor. Those who are loyal, fair-player, honest, and tolerant were sorted into Hufflepuff. Those who are witty, wise, and creative were sorted into Ravenclaw. Moreover, for those who are cunning, ambitious, sneaky, resourceful, and of course Pureblood witches or wizards were sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Albus Dumbledore stood there looking full of energy even though he is in his old years. He, as usual, wears his half-moon glasses and still had that silver long hair and long beard. He looked calm even with all the fuss about Dementors in Hogwarts.

"Welcome." He began. "To another year of Hogwarts. Now, I would like to say a few words, and some is very serious regarding our school, before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast."

The high headmaster cleared his throat, "As you are all aware of the search going on in Hogwarts express previously, our school would be having a _guests_ sent by the Ministry on Minister Business here. Those guests would be the Dementors."

Dumbledore paused "They will be stationed at every entrance to the ground and while they are with us, I suggest you should never leave Hogwarts unless permitted by teachers. It is not the nature of Dementors to extinguished between who they after and the one that is getting in their way. I therefore must warn you to not give them any reason to harm you. I leave this patrolling duty to the new Head Boy and Head Girl and also the prefects."

Again, Dumbledore paused as he looked around the room with a serious expression. "Moving to another news that I would like to tell you." He continued. "This year, we had two new teachers." His expression changed from serious to slightly happy.

The students started to whisper to one another.

"I would like to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who delightfully consented to fill the Defence Against the Dark Arts post." Dumbledore pointed at Professor Lupin who stood up to make him recognizable to the students.

Some of the students clap unenthusiastically. Harry could guess that it was mainly the Slytherin students who felt disappointed that their House Master, Severus Snape, would not fill that post again. He, however, clapped his hand hard like any others who had meet Professor Lupin in the train.

"Look at Snape." Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry looked over to where Professor Snape sat himself. He was looking at Professor Lupin with pure hatred and loathing. It is universally acknowledged that Professor Snape has been after the job as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but never succeed in attaining it. Harry recognized that expression on Professor Snape's thin swallow face as he received that look everyday.

"One more happy news," Dumbledore continued as the applause for Professor Lupin died. "Unfortunately, Professor Kettleburn resigned from his job as Care for Magical Creature's Professor. He would like to enjoy the rest of his life with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that none other than our Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, would replace him this year."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other with stunned expression. They soon joined in the applause of the students, which was extremely louder in the Gryffindor table.

Hagrid stood up, proud of himself. He was in his usual self with the messy long black hair and long black beard. His huge body almost knocked off the table when he stood up.

"We should've known." Ron said as he pounded the table and whistled loudly. "Who else has assigned us with that dangerous biting book?"

The Golden Trio were the last one to stop applauding. Hagrid had returned to his seat with teary eyes clearly proud of himself and touched that the students would agree to make him as their teacher.

"Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

The golden plates and goblets before them were filled with food and drinks. Harry and his friends began to help themselves with anything they could reach. The Great Hall was filled with laughters, talk, and the clatter of knives and forks. The trio was eager to finish their supper in order to meet up with Hagrid immediately. They knew how much being a teacher would mean to Hagrid, as he was a wizard that had been expelled in his third year.

When the feast is over and Dumbledore ordered the students to go to their dormitories, Harry and the others went to search for Hagrid.

"Congratulations Hagrid!" Hermione squealed once they found him.

"All down ter you three." Said Hagrid as he wiped away the tears that mixed with sweat on his face. "Can't believe it… great man that Dumbledore… really great man he is…. Came down to me hut right after Professor Kettleburn said he had enough… He knew I always wanted this job…. I can't believe I have finally got it."

Overcome with his emotion, Hagrid buried his face with his napkin. Professor McGonagall shooed them away as the trio were the last one to be there in the Great Hall.

When they went out of the Great Hall, they saw Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, with two unfamiliar students. They could guess that they were new students and they were in Gryffindor due to the red and golden tie.

The two new students seem to be in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. The Professor was the one who talk the most. The brunette girl talk sometimes and the blonde boy did not talk at all.

Now that they observe them more, they found them to be breath-takingly beautiful. The girl has a messy wavy light brown hair that reaches her waist. **(A/N: If you do not know what its like, then observe Kristen Stewart's hair before she cut it and dyed black.)**. She has thick eyelashes that bring out the colour of her eyes, which is turquoise. She is as pale as Draco is and has a slender body. She also has a heart-shaped face that shows her somehow abnormally large forehead.

The boy is tall and muscular. He has high angular cheekbones and full lips. His eyes are the same colour as the girl and he has long delicate eyebrows. His hair is dirty blonde and its hairstyle is similar to one of that muggle singer, Jesse McCartney **(A/N: Yeah, it is true. His hair is like Jesse McCartney's hair when it is still blonde)**. His skin is also pale but not as pale as the girl

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. What are the three of you doing in here?" Dumbledore asked them, snapping them out of their observation activity. The girl and the boy look at them as Professor Dumbledore addressed them.

Since they were in front of the Great Hall's door and were looking like as if they were eaves-dropping Professor Dumbledore and the new students conversation, they went up to them and bowed down their heads, looking ashamed.

"We're sorry Professor. We were talking to Hagrid then when we went out, we saw you and two unfamiliar students." Hermione said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow then he smiled "Ah, yes. Meet my grand children-"

"YOU HAVE GRAND CHILDREN? YOU'RE MARRIED?" Ron screamed as he cut off Professor Dumbledore. Hermione nudged him for his sudden impolite outburst.

"Why, yes of course. I am married. And these are two of my grandchildren, Lucetta and Willhem Deramore." Dumbledore replied calmly as he patted his grandchildren shoulders.

"Just call me Lucy." The brunette girl said with a somehow sweet voice. She stretched out her hand to shake hands with them

"Will." The boy said quickly with his husky voice.

"WAIT! YOU'RE THAT DERAMORE! YOU MEAN THAT PHILANTHROPY FAMILY! I am Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron! Really pleasant to meet you." Ron quickly took Lucy hand and shook it fiercely. Lucy only smiles nervously.

Hermione poke Ron's shoulder hard making him released Lucy's hand. She glared at him quickly then smiles at Lucy. "My name is Hermione Granger, really pleased to meet you." Hermione shook Lucy's hand.

Lucy's gaze went from Hermione to Harry who stood there, seems to be blushing. "You must be Harry Potter." She said.

Harry snapped away from his thought and had his cheeks redder than before. "Yes, how would you know?"

"Well, my grandfather told me about you having a fire bolt scar on your forehead." Lucy pointed at his forehead. Harry touched his scar. _'Well, people would recognize me by my scar.' _He thought.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Lucy stretched out her hand. Harry seems to be reluctant to shake her hand at first, but he shook it rather slowly.

"All right students." Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "Back to you dormitories now. It is night already. I expect the three of you could show where the Gryffindor common room is to our new students."

Harry, Hermione and Ron felt really happy to know that the new students were sorted to Gryffindor. They were confused, though, as Professor Dumbledore secretly held the sorting ceremony for them unlike usual Hogwarts students. However, they could guess since the new students were not first years so their sorting ceremony was not held at the Great Hall before the feast.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore. This way." Hermione said as she started to walk to a direction that leads them to the Gryffindor Tower.

They streamed up a marble staircase; go along more corridors, up to the changing staircases and to the hidden entrance of Gryffindor Tower. There seem to be a problem as there group of students, presumably from Gryffindor, lining from the entrance to the Tower.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny who stood at the back.

"The Fat Lady won't let us in, she said she would if she's able to crack that glass on her hand with her-"

A sound of a woman with a terrible voice screamed. It is like one of those opera shows where women sang with their high-pitch voice. All of the students cover their ears.

"Excuse me, what is going on in here?" Percy asked them as he suddenly crept up behind them.

Although startled, Ron said calmly, "We don't know, you're the Head Boy. What were you doing when the students were stuck here? Hanging out with Penelope Clearwater and proudly showed you wonderful shiny Head Boy badge? " He emphasized the word 'Head Boy' with disgust.

Percy ignored his brother rude comment and made his way passed through the crowd. "Fortuna Major." He told the Fat Lady who guarded the Gryffindor Tower.

"No, wait. Just one more." The Fat Lady whined.

"We're sorry Fat Lady but we must get back to our dormitories immediately because it's already late. Why don't you show us your _amazing _talent in singing tomorrow?" Percy said calmly.

The Fat Lady pouted but she obliged. She opened the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Now, the new password, as you probably already know, is 'Fortuna Major'. Remember it." Percy said

The crowd of Gryffindor students quickly went in. The girls and the boys divided as they went to their dormitories with different staircases.

"Lucy, why don't you share the same room as me?" Hermione asked.

"I would be delighted."

Both girls climbed the stair which lead them to the girl's dormitory. They soon found their room and started to unpack their things. Lucy really like the girl's dormitory. It has the decorations of a real ancient castle. It was classic and elegant and those are the two qualities she likes.

Scarlet and gold seem to be the dominant colour of her dormitory. Well, she knew it anyway. Gryffindor House colour is Scarlet and Gold, Ravenclaw House colour is blue and bronze, Hufflepuff House colour is Yellow and Black, while Slytherin House Colour is silver and green.

"You have so many luggages." Lucy said after she finished unpacking. She lay on her four-poster bed, looking at Hermione who had just finished unpacking.

Hermione look at her with a nervous smile. "Yeah, most of my things are books. And before you ask me why I brought so many books, it's because for the last 2 years, sometimes the Professors in here gave us assignments that require research and sometimes books in the library didn't gave us details."

"Wow. I thought you were one of those girls who brought too many clothes, make-up, or other unnecessary things."

Hermione giggled. "Usually, girls like that are pretty girls. They need all those attires to stay beautiful. Me, well, I am not pretty. Even with all those equipments, it would be useless to make me beautiful."

"Who said that?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the girls, especially a Slytherin girl name Pansy Parkinson. I guess frizzy hair and book-worm girls didn't fit in quiet well." Hermione fake a smile.

"This Pansy girl, is she pretty? Is she smart?"

"If you consider a face that looks a lot like a pug beautiful then you can call her attractive. And as for the smart part, she is totally not because I know she cheated off of me during examination last year."

"Then I think she doesn't have the right to insult you and you don't have the right to accept all those insults." Lucy shrugged.

"You're right. But even so, I'm still that frizzy-hair and book-worm freak."

"Are you comfortable to be the frizzy-hair and book-worm freak?"

"Yes. I am quiet comfortable to be me. I dislike wearing too much make up like Lavender Brown and does not like to wear that 'thongs' Pansy Parkinson always wear."

Lucy giggled. "Then you don't have to felt sorry for yourself, if you are comfortable being yourself. Life is being comfortable and not being what people want us to be."

Hermione hazel eyes widened. She smiles sweetly at the girl in front of her. Lucy seemed generous and nice. "So how was your first day?"

"Pretty great." Lucy said looking uncomfortable.

"I can tell that you're having problems with your first day." Hermione said, concerned. She want to ask her what was the problem but she knows it was not her business anyway.

"Yes! I met Draco Malfoy on the train and he was the foulest git I've ever met!" Lucy said with an annoyed tone.

"Draco Malfoy? You mean that boy with platinum-blonde hair and grey eyes?" Hermione asked full of shock.

"Yes! Have you met him?"

"Met him? I don't just met him, I know him! He always bullies Ron, Harry, and I!"

"Really?"

"Yes. He could not go, just for one day, without insulting us. He is the one who make my life miserable for the past 2 years! He would call me mudblood; He would insult me because of my hair; He would laugh at me because Professor Snape insulted me being the know-it-all book-worm!" Hermione said without taking a breath for each word. She was holding back tears that seem to appear at the corner of her eyes.

Lucy frowned. She did not mean to upset her that much. "I'm sorry for asking too much."

Hermione look at her. "No, I'm pretty sure he did something worse to you."

"Yes! His family and he had done something worse to my family and me! They almost wiped all members of the Deramore!"

"Really? Why?"

"You haven't heard the ancient quarrels of the Deramore and the Malfoy?" Lucy asked as she rolled her eyes when she mentioned the word quarrels.

"No, I must tell you that I'm a muggle-born witch and to read a book about the history of an aristocratic pure-blood family has never crossed my mind. However, I am more than happy to listen about this history of your family if you wanted to tell me. I love to add more knowledge about the Magical World."

"I'll be glad then" Lucy smiled and paused for a moment. "You see, my ancestor; Gaspersz Julius Deramore never believe in blood-purity. This base on the fact that his best friend, Gustafa McGrath, was a muggle-born wizard. Gustafa was a bright wizard even though he is a muggle-born. Many pureblood started rumours that muggles and muggle-borns are the lowest creatures ever existed due to their non-purely-magical genes because they envied Gustafa of him being a successful wizard though he was born from muggles. Nevertheless, Gaspersz loved Gustafa like his own brother so he declined the purebloods offer of a society that believes in blood-purity. Jacques Lucifer Malfoy was the one that offended the most. From that day on, both Deramore and Malfoy hated each other. As the Deramore family was hated by most purebloods, Malfoy had the advantages to make us Deramore suffered badly. Thanks to them, we have to live our life being insulted as 'blood-traitors' or 'mud-lickers'"

Hermione was in shock. This knowledge, however, was great. She thought she was lucky to earn this type of knowledge.

"So there you go the history of The Malfoy and The Deramore." Lucy sighed as she finished her story.

"I support your family! Although, I still don't get why your family members never gotten sick of supporting us even though The Malfoy have put your family in danger more than once." Hermione smile weakly.

"Well, some of our members made a rebellion a few decades ago. They have gotten sick, you see. However, I suppose those morons did not see what was coming. If they did not betray us, they would not get their selves tortured mercilessly by the Malfoy using one of the Unforgivable Curses. Fortunately, based on that, nobody from our family ever trusted the Malfoy again for their 'shelter'." she paused for a moment "Besides, for me, muggles' technologies are outstanding! I couldn't live without my cell-phone, i-Pod, laptop and my Flash-disk!" Lucy giggles.

Soon, Hermione followed suit. They could tell that this is a start of a new friendship. A couple of moments later, a red-haired girl that looks younger than they do, enter the room. Followed by an Indian-looking girl. Both carrying two huge luggages as they enter the room.

"Ginny! Parvati! Where have you two been?" Hermione greeted them with a huge grin.

"Oh, hey Hermione, just taking a detour to see a new hot guy." The red haired girl look up to Hermione. Lucy took her time to describe the girl. Her hair was vivid red and she had freckles though not too many. She has a pearl white skin and bright brown eyes.

Her brown eyes attract Lucy right there and then. Those eyes were familiar. She remembers having those eyes look at her, worried of her being. Those eyes belong to a woman that saved her when she was dying and freezing in the forest.

"You must be a Weasley." Lucy said all of a sudden, addressing to the red-haired girl.

The said girl look to her and smile, "Yes, I'm Ginevra Weasley or Ginny for short. You must know I'm a Weasley because of the red hair and freckles, am I right?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, because I recognized your eyes. They look exactly like Mrs. Molly Weasley."

Ginny had a confused look. "How did you know my mother?"

"Your mother saved my life. For that, I owe her my life." Lucy smiles.

"Ginny, do you know who she is? She's Lucy Deramore." Hermione interfere their conversation.

"Deramore? You meant THAT Deramore? That philanthropy family?" Ginny shrieked. She then grab Lucy's hand and shook it fiercely. "I'm honoured to meet you!"

Lucy giggles as she recalls the event that look alike that just happen not long ago. But the difference is that the red hair is now a girl.

"I'm Parvati Patil." The Indian girl smiles.

Lucy smiles in return.

"Anyway, have you seen that new hot guy? He is so hot!" Ginny shrieked all of a sudden.

"Yes! His name is…. Umm…" Parvati massage her chin, looking deep in thought, "I think, his name is Willhem."

"Yes! That is right! His name is Willhem!" Ginny shriek once again. "His hair is dirty-blonde, his skin is pale, his eyes are the mixture of blue and green; we can't decide if the colour is green or blue, and the way he stares at everything is so mesmerizing."

Lucy smiled once again. It is obvious that they were talking about her brother. Will is always so popular among girls ever since they day he was born.

"Willhem? Willhem the blonde boy? He is my brother. Willhem Deramore." Lucy said raising an eyebrow.

Within a blink of an eye, both Parvati and Ginny were already standing in front of Lucy with eyes full of hope and shock.

"HE IS YOUR BROTHER? IS HE NICE? IS HE A VIRGIN? DOES HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? IS HE GAY? WHAT KIND OF TYPE GIRLS HE LIKE? COULD YOU INTRODUCE ME TO HIM!" Both Parvati and Ginny shrieked like crazy.

"Umm.. The answers for that questions are: Yes, he is 100% my older brother. Yes, Definitely, although he never showed it directly. Of course, he is still a virgin, he does not sleep around. No, currently he does not have any girlfriend. Just because he does not have a girlfriend, does not mean he is a gay. I do not know what type of girls he likes. And yes, I can introduce you to him sometimes." Lucy answered nervously.

Hermione, who noticed Lucy look uncomfortable, grab both girls' shoulders and sigh. "Girls, look at the poor girl. She looks uncomfortable. Maybe we can continue this in the morning. We're all pretty tired from the journey anyway."

There were complaints from the girls but soon died because Professor McGonagall arrived in their room and told them to sleep right now because it has already passed curfew. Lucy, who had lied on her bed and tugged herself in, recalled the events happening today. She felt like something huge is going to happen in her life.


	4. Chapter IV

**Title: Romeo and Juliet (?)**

**Author: clusmylil'girl (I've changed the name, sorry about the previous chapters' wrong description)**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

_**Summary: Just like Shakespeare's most romantic play: there is an ancient quarrel between two foes, there are two young noble children who is involved in this quarrel, but instead of love at first sight, there are only insults, unpleasant behaviours and a little violence. Will there be love just like what Shakespeare conveys in Romeo and Juliet?**_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The next morning, when Harry and Ron went downstairs to the common room, they saw Hermione, Lucy, and Ginny were in deep conversation. The three girls were talking about something that seemed to be funny as they are laughing.

"Hey, girls. Took you not too long to become this close, eh?" Ron commented them. The three girls turned their attention to the approaching boys.

"A little 'good morning' would be good, Ron." Lucy giggles

"Ron? Blimey, Lucy Deramore called me by my first name!" Ron stared at Lucy dreamily.

"I should, of course. We're friends now right?"

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!" Once again, Ron took Lucy's hand and violently shook it. Hermione, who sensed Lucy's uneasiness, pinched Ron on the upper arm and gave him a dirty look. Lucy mouthed 'thank you' and winked at Hermione.

"Does that mean I could call you Lucy from now on? You know, to stop the formality as we're friends now." Ron continued after he messaged his now red skin on his upper arm.

Lucy responds him with a nod and a sweet smile. The group proceed on laughing and having a delightful conversation (although Harry and Ginny both blushed most of the time). When they finally realized that is breakfast time, they went downstairs, together, and into the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall, the first thing they saw was Malfoy. The git was entertaining a group of Slytherins with a seem-to-be-funny-story. When Draco took a glimpse of Harry and his friends, he proceed on doing a ridiculous imitation of fainting, gaining a roar of laughter from his fellow Slytherins.

"Just ignore him. It's not worth it." Hermione massaged Harry's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked a Slytherin girl with a face that looks a lot like a pug, Pansy Parkinson. "Potter! The Dementors are coming! _Wooooo~_"

Again, the Slytherins roared in laughter. Draco was the one who laughed the loudest. However, when he scanned the group and saw Lucy Deramore in the middle, he narrowed his eyes and glared at her with all his might.

"Hey, Deramore. Good choice of friendship! You will fit in perfectly with blood-traitors, a mudblood, and a parentless Scarface!" Draco shouted from the Slytherin table.

Lucy automatically turns her attention to the smirking blonde-haired boy. She glared intensely at every part of him and clenched her knuckles until its white due to her anger that is rising.

"Shove off, Malfoy, if you know what is good for you." Lucy said full of venom. All students including the group flinch as they hear her, even Malfoy seem to be trembling.

"God, I'm scared. I don't know what would little mud-licker would do to me." Draco put one of his hands above his chest and put on a fake scared look, acting as if he was frightened.

It did not take too long until Lucy get in front of Malfoy. She banged the Slytherin table with both of her hands and glared murderously at Malfoy. They were now face-to-face. Malfoy was still sitting down on the left side of the table while Lucy stood on the right, glaring. The spectators gasped. Surprisingly none of them tried to restrain Lucy even though they could sense there is a murderous aura coming from her body.

Malfoy was confused of his reaction towards Lucy's aggressiveness. He knows he was suppose to freak out due to the turquoise eyes that are glaring at him intensely and was suppose to make him scared, but somehow, he felt calm and was slightly aroused.

"Listen Malfoy, don't you ever call me a mud-licker or else!" She pointed a finger right in front of his nose.

Malfoy casually slapped her finger away and smirk, "Or else what?"

Lucy's eyes slightly widened but quickly turn back, "Or else, I will personally rearrange your face the way I wanted it to be!" She half shouted.

The audience flinched. However, Draco's smirk becomes wider. He knows he better made his death wish sooner but he could not help but to enjoy the scenery in front of him. He loves how red her face is and how her messy hair looks as if it is a lion mane. Her whole body was tense and he guesses she was trying to restrain herself. Cih! The mud-licker actually cares for him? No way!

"Ms. Deramore, please go back to the Gryffindor table and enjoy your breakfast and Mr. Malfoy, please stop annoyed Ms. Deramore and don't deny that you actually did it." Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, came from the entrance and put an end to their fight.

Lucy quickly turns her attention to the Professor and bows her head in shame. "I'm sorry for my outburst Professor, it won't happen again." She goes back to her group and then they took their seats in the Gryffindor table. Harry. Hermione and Lucy sat on the right side while Ron and Ginny sat on the left side.

Just as Professor McGonagall left, the Gryffindor table cheer loudly for Lucy. The students from the Gryffindor, especially the boys, run to Lucy and shake her hand hardly.

'That was wicked!'; 'How did you do that?'; 'That'll show Malfoy not to mess with us Gryffindor' were all they said to her. Lucy herself was confused and only smile nervously at them. Some disturbing comments such as 'Would you like to go out with me?' or 'Please be my girlfriend' were also there.

Lucy took a quick glance at Malfoy and only smirks when she saw how angry he looks. The Parkinson girl massaged his shoulder to calm him down.

"Amazing, just amazing!" Ron half-scream gaining Lucy's attention. "I shall now make you as my exemplary student."

Hermione, who is obviously displeased, slapped Ron's upper arm again. "Ronald! We are not to encourage her! Lucy said 'it won't happen again' and she means it, right Lucy?" Hermione looked to the grinning girl.

"Of course, Hermione. It won't happen again." Lucy said gaining a relief smile from Hermione. "Because next time, I wouldn't let any Professor saw me beating the hell out of Malfoy so the whole 'almost getting detention thing' won't happen again."

Hermione practically banged her head to the table. She does not mean it that way. She recalls the night before, remembering how sweet and innocent looking Lucy is. She could not believe that sweet innocent looking girl turn out to be aggressive and violent. Even though she is glad that somebody could back Ron up when he defend either Harry or her, she is afraid that there would be bloody fight here in Hogwarts. She is afraid the teachers would expel Lucy.

"Calm down, 'Mione. I would not get myself either a detention or suspension next time," Lucy said.

"But, I'm just afraid you are going to make blood bath here at Hogwarts." Hermione said as she massaged her now-red forehead.

Lucy giggles. Well as much as she wanted to kill Malfoy, she could not make Hogwarts a school of violence. Hogwarts was supposed to be a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Hermione, I would love to kill Malfoy, honestly, but I could not forgive myself if people thought Hogwarts is no longer a high-standard school because of the violence going on in it. Besides, my grandfather loved Hogwarts and its students so much and I don't want to take away his second home."

Again, Hermione sigh in relief. "So you would not take any aggressive action if Malfoy pisses you off, right?"

"Hermione, no! We have to do anything to defend ourselves from Malfoy the git!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped Ron's upper arm again.

"Ow! Look what you did from last night 'til now! My upper arm is getting really red because of you." Ron held his upper arm protectively,

Hermione rolled her eyes and sigh again.

"New third year schedules," said George Weasley, Ron's older brother. He passed them over to the group. "And this is your schedule Ginny." Ginny received her schedule. She has a different schedule because she was a year younger than the group, which means she is in her second year now.

"So, you must be the new Gryffindor hero that opposed Malfoy just then." Fred Weasley, George's identical twin brother addressed Lucy.

"I would not call myself a hero, but yes, I am the one who opposed Malfoy just then. I'm Lucy Deramore." Lucy smirks.

"Ay! No wonder you are brave enough to oppose him. A Deramore. I'm George Weasley and this is my twin brother, Fred Weasley." George Weasley introduced his brother and himself

"But you ought to be careful, mate. He got himself a really powerful daddy, you know." Fred said

"Yes, you got that right. Lucius Malfoy has a lot of influences." George rolled his eyes at the word 'a lot'

"But really, you gotta see Malfoy's face yesterday when that Dementor attacked. That little git was not so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Said Fred with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself either. That Dementor thing is so horrible…" said George.

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry.

"Ah, no worries, Harry." George said. "Dad went to Azkaban once. He said it was the worst place he visited. He came home all shaking and pale. That place sucks happiness, really. Most prisoners gone mental there."

"And beside we won't see Malfoy all happy again any time soon." Fred said. "First Quidditch Match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Harry felt happier. He remembered last year when he competed against Malfoy. He definitely comes off worse.

"Oh, good. There new subjects." Said Hermione happily, as she examines her new schedule.

Ron looked at her schedule, "Hermione, they've messed up your schedule. See this? Nine o'clock: Divination then underneath that Nine o'clock: Muggle Studies then underneath that Nine o'clock: Arithmancy. I know you are good, Hermione, but you are not that flexible. You can't be in three classes at once."

"Don't be silly." Hermione said shortly. "How can anyone be in three classes at once?"

"Well, how come-"

"Pass the marmalade, please?" Hermione cut him off.

"But-"

"Ron! What's it to you if my schedule is a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I've fixed my schedule with Professor McGonagall, so everything's all right and you don't have to worry about it so much!"

Ron flinched a little.

Lucy cleared her throat to stop all this bickering. "So, what electives are you picking, guys? I'm picking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures"

"I'm taking Divination and Care for Magical Creatures." Said Ron.

"I took the same electives as Ron." Harry said shyly.

"I took Divination, Arithmancy, Care for Magical Creatures, Muggle studies, and Ancient Runes. "

Ron, Harry and Lucy gaped. Those actually all of the elective classes and to have all of them is impossible. They wanted to comment on that but Hermione already made it clear that she had already fixed her schedule with Professor McGonagall.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall with excitement and eyes that shine with happiness and glee.

"All righ"?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff's table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' ready… Hope it's okay… Me, a teacher…. Hones'ly…." Hagrid said grinning. He then went to the staff table.

"Wonder what's he's been getting ready?" Ron said with a voice full of anxiety

The hall started to empty as people went to their first lesson. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to Divination and since Lucy didn't take Divination, she didn't go with them. Instead she made her way towards the Muggle Studies' classroom.

When she reached there, she saw the Professor sat on her seat smiling at her students that are filling in the room. Lucy took her seat next to a Hufflepuff student who, much to her dismay, was ogling at her.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies my students. My name is Professor Charity Burbage or you can call me Professor Burbage. Pleased to meet you all." Professor Burbage smiled. "Now please open your book to page 12."

Lucy and the others open their _Home life and Social Habit of British Muggles _to page 12. The title said Muggles' Leading Inventors that Change the World

"Now, as you can see, we'll be starting this subject with-"

"Sorry I'm late Professor." A familiar female voice came from the door. The students adverted their heads to see whose voice is that belong. They saw none other than the frizzy hair know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"Oh! It's all right, Ms.." Professor Burbage trailed off.

"Granger, mam."

"Ah! Please take your seat Ms. Granger, we're about to start the lesson." Professor Burbage smiled once again.

Hermione took her seat next to a Ravenclaw student. She searched for Lucy and found her two rows behind her. Lucy looked confused but Hermione just smiled at her.

"Now, as I was saying. We start the lesson this year with famous muggles' Inventors. These muggles were famous among the Muggle World because they had invented something that made the Muggle World more advance and changed."

"Now, which one of you can tell me one of Muggles' famous inventors?"

The Hufflepuff, that was ogling at her, raised his hand

"Yes, Mr…."

"Macmillan, Professor Burbage. My answer is James Watt. He was a Scottish Inventor and Mechanical engineering."

"Excellent Mr. Macmillan! Five points for Hufflepuff! Now, moving on, we'll begin with few most famous inventors since it's your first Muggle studies' lesson."

Professor Burbage continues her lesson. She mostly explains Muggles' inventors' daily life and how they got awards by inventing something. Students take notes because Professor Burbage said she could surprise them with a pop quiz.

Once Muggle Studies is over, the students packed their things and quickly leave the class room so that they wouldn't be late for their next lesson. Lucy waited Hermione by the entrance. Once she spotted her, she waves her hand.

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione smiled once she notices the brunette waved her hand like crazy. She catches up with her and sighs at her silliness. "You know, you don't have to wave your hand like that. It's attracting attention."

"So what? Anyway, let's go to Transfiguration together."

Hermione hesitate. "I'm sorry but I have to meet up with Madam Pince. I do this every year so that I'll know books I need every year in the library."

Lucy thinks for a moment. However, knowing Hermione, she will probably do that.

"Ok, then. I'll see you at Transfiguration!" Lucy said.

Hermione and Lucy go on their separate ways. Lucy made her way to the Transfiguration Classroom. When she got there, she took her seat.

Not long after that, she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron enter the classroom. Ron took a seat next to Hermione while Harry, though shyly, took a seat next to Lucy.

As the lesson begin, Lucy notice Harry seemed to not paying attention to McGonagall. He doesn't even notice when Professor McGonagall turned into a tabby cat right in front of the class to explain the meaning of Animagus (wizards or witches who could turn into animals).

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Professor McGonagall said after she transformed herself back. "Not that it matters, but this is the first time my transformation's didn't get any applause from a class."

Surprisingly, most heads turn to Harry. Lucy, who did not know what happened, looked confused and raised an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione as if asking them what is going on. Nobody spoke so Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor. We've just had our first Divination class and we were reading the tea leaves, and—"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall suddenly frowning. "There is no need to explain anymore Ms. Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her. Lucy was getting more and more confused.

"Me" Harry said, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it weren't for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—"

Professor McGonagall broke off for a moment. "Divination if one of the most imprecise branch of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I am not very patience about it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"

She stopped again and then said, in a very as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "You look very healthy to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not to hand it in."

Hermione laughed and Lucy could see Harry felt a slight better. Lucy herself agreed that all this predicting Harry's death was all rubbish and was just Divination's teacher's way of welcoming new students. Not everyone was convinced though. Ron still looked worried.

When they have done with Transfiguration, the four of them went to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron, who is still worried about Harry, asked him whether he ever saw a black dog these days. Harry said he did back in the muggle world. Ron was petrified and said something about his uncle Billius saw one and died twenty-four hours later. Hermione assured them that it was all a coincidence and people were just died of fright after seeing the Grim (which is an omen of death in Divination that took form of a black dog). Hermione also said that Divination is wooly and rather prefer Arithmancy, the exact art of predicting with numbers.

Ron and Lucy were whispering on how Hermione knows about Arithmancy. She did not take the class, and according to Lucy, she took Muggle Studies with her. However, Ron denied it, stating that she took Divination with the both of them. They were about to ask Hermione about this but then they remembered seeing Hermione snapped when Ron asked her about her schedule this morning.


	5. Chapter V

**Title: Romeo and Juliet (?)**

**Author: clusmylil'girl **

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

_**Summary: Just like Shakespeare's most romantic play: there is an ancient quarrel between two foes, there are two young noble children who is involved in this quarrel, but instead of love at first sight, there are only insults, unpleasant behaviours and a little violence. Will there be love just like what Shakespeare conveys in Romeo and Juliet?**_

* * *

**Chapter V**

It was a bright day and being outside is something the students would die for. Ron and Hermione were not in speaking to each other, so there was a long silence until they reached Hagrid's Hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Lucy sigh in desperation as she spotted a familiar platinum blonde hair and she realized they're going to have this class with the Slytherin students. Malfoy was talking animatedly with his two buffoons and Lucy was sure that they were not exactly excited about this lesson.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid said. He seemed to be impatient.

Hagrid and the class strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone, gather 'round the fence!" He called. "Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the cold drawling voice on none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters _that was bound with a length of rope. Other students took out theirs. Some of them had bound their books with belt, others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid said looking crestfallen.

The class shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em." Hagrid said, with this-is-so-obvious tone. "Look-"

Hagrid took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The Book tried to bite Hagrid's hand, but he ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered and then fell open.

"Oh, how silly we have been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I think they are funny, Malfoy!" Lucy gave him her famous death glare.

"Oh, tremendously funny, Deramore!" Malfoy said. "Really witty, giving us books that tried rip our hands off!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth Malfoy." Said Lucy.

"Oh, Deramore, you should really—"

"Now, kids. Let's settled down now." Hagrid cut Draco off. "Now yeh've got yer book, stay here an' lemme get the magical creature." Hagrid sets off into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs." Malfoy said, loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit once I tell him—"

"Shut up Malfoy." This time, it was Harry.

"Careful, now, Potter, don't want Dementor to—"

Unfortunately, Malfoy got cut off again. This time, by Lavender Brown squeal.

Over the fence was a dozen of bizarre creatures they have ever seen. Hagrid explained to them that they are Hippogriffs : creatures that could get easily offended even with small insults. Hagrid wanted to show the class that Hippogriffs are creatures who can become polite if others' are polite to them too. In order to get close to them, we have to bow and politely and carefully approach them and pat their heads. Harry was the first one to participate. He successfully got close to one of the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, and even manages to ride it.

The rest of the students, upon seeing Harry's accomplishment, carefully climb over the fence and tried to be-friend their own Hippogriffs. Hermione, Lucy, and Ron were trying to get close to a chestnut one while Harry watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. It had bowed to Malfoy, who was patting its beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy." Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear. "It must be easy since Potter can do it, right? You're not dangerous at all, are you?" Malfoy turn to Buckbeak. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash, Malfoy let out a high pitch scream and the next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak to stand still, while Malfoy lied on the ground. Blood blossoming over his robe.

"It's killed me!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying! Look at me, I'm dying! It's killed me!"

Yeh're not dying!" Hagrid said, looking very white. "I-I-I… It's just a scratch… C-Calm d-down… I-I-I.."

Lucy knew that Hagrid is panicking and a lot of things went through his mind right now, so he only ran back and forth. Lucy, who had taken medical witchcraft seriously ever since she is eleven (the age where a wizard or a witch is allowed to study magic or to attend wizardry or witchcraft school), knows a simple spell for First Aid. She knows that if she healed her enemy she would be called as a traitor, but this is the perfect time to practice what she had been taught (or there is some sort of voice that told her to heal Malfoy, though she shooed that voice away), so she run to the side of Malfoy's limp body and took out her wand.

The whole class only stare at the scene. They gasped as Lucy open Malfoy's robe and saw that there was a huge stain of blood on the fabric of his left forearm.

"What are you doing?" Pansy Parkinson asked panicking.

"I'm trying to perform First Aid for you boyfriend! Don't you want him to be safe?" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

She muttered a spell as she ran her wand over Malfoy's arm. The bleeding stop and Malfoy could only feel a small amount of soreness.

"I only stop his bleeding and he could now feel less painful, I don't know whether there are internal bleeding or infections so we need to take him to the hospital wing." Said Lucy.

"I'm going to take him there." Hagrid said as he easily lift Malfoy's body off the ground.

Hagrid and Lucy, with Malfoy, set off to the hospital wing. Hagrid reckon Lucy should come so that she could report Malfoy condition to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, as Hagrid didn't actually get the whole medic thing.

"Ah! Goodness! What had happened to Mr. Malfoy again?" a woman voice called from the hospital wing. Then, a woman with brown, speckling grey, appeared. She was wearing a nun's outfit. She was looking rather strict.

"W-well, uhh… I—He—"

"An accident occurred, Mam. Malfoy got accidentally hit by a creature." Lucy said.

"Oh, ok. Set him on one of the bed." The Nurse went back to his table and search for medicine while Hagrid set Malfoy on a bed. Malfoy was mumbling something and Lucy was sure that it probably insults either Hagrid or herself.

"Let me see—" The nurse open Draco's shirt to reveal his well-toned body. Lucy tries to look away to prevent her innocent eyes to be soiled.

"Well, the bleeding had stopped and there is no internal bleeding. I think his wound is not too serious. But I appreciate you brought him here anyway."

"Well, ye sure had to thank Lucy here for savin' yer life, now Mr. Malfoy!" Hagrid said.

Draco only mumbles and closes his eyes, trying to take rest.

"No need! I was only practising First Aid!" Lucy finished it with a 'hmmph!'.

"Such a talent to heal wounds at your age. Where did you learn medical witchcraft?" Madam Pomfrey said looking interested.

"Well, I took interest in medical witchcraft ever since my teacher showed me the art. I've taken it seriously."

"Really? It would be nice to have a student helping me with healing activity. Would you like to apply for this? You may help me whenever you have a free time."

"I would be delighted."

"All right, you may leave now. I'll take care Mr. Malfoy from now on. Thank you for your help."

Lucy nodded. She and Hagrid left the Hospital Wing.

"Lucy, ye should probably go to the Grea' Hall now! I've got things to take care of!" Hagrid said with a smile.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Hagrid only nodded. He and Lucy parted ways. Lucy went to the Great Hall and joined Harry, Hermione and Ron. As soon as she sat down on an empty seat, hundreds of questions flew to her. Questions such as "What happened?" "Did Malfoy got hurt that bad?" etc. Ron, who clearly got irritated, shooed them away.

"How's Hagrid? Did he get fired?" Hermione asked, anxiously as soon as the other students settled down.

"I don't know. After we put Malfoy in the Hospital Wing, we parted ways."

There was a brief silence. The four of them were so worried so they continue their dinner in silence. They saw the Slytherins huddled together, deep in conversation, and they could tell they probably made their own version of how Malfoy got injured.

After, they had dinner, they went to the Gryffindor Tower and tried to do their homework. Keyword : tried. When they don't feel like doing their homework, they went to check up on Hagrid. Hagrid was depressed stating that the school governor had already know and it's only a matter of time until the school governor report it to the ministry and have Lucius Malfoy involved in it. Lucy said she may be able to tell her father to persuade the ministry. This however still not enough for them. They could only pray Lucy's father may be able to persuade the whole ministry.


	6. A little favor that's really urgent!

I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a problem. You see, most Harry Potter characters had actors or actresses potraying them in the film.

So, I would like all of my readers to do me a huge favour to find actors and actresses that fit the descriptions of the OCs that I HAVE ALREADY described in my story. So far, the characters that I have described are :

1. Lucy Deramore (obviously)

2. Will Deramore

3. Richard Deramore

4. and other characters that I forgot to mention in this list that you think I have described in the previous chapters

Please PM me if you know any actors or actresses that can potray these characters. It would be a great help for me. Also, there are many more Ocs that I haven't described yet, so this favour will continue until the story ends. Thank you very much.

— clumsylil'girl


End file.
